


Ghost Laughter

by MissFeral



Category: Casper (1995)
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ghosts, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFeral/pseuds/MissFeral
Summary: Casper gets revenge on the Ghostly Trio after they tickle him. The Ghostly Trio learns the hard way that they shouldn't mess with a certain, rascally little ghost.





	Ghost Laughter

Last week the Ghostly Trio had ambushed Casper and tickled him senseless. Now the young ghost was planning on how to carry out his revenge.  _My uncles are going to pay dearly,_  Casper thought to himself one morning. He had been pondering all week on how to get some payback. In other words… how he was going to tickle  _them!_

Casper was waiting for the perfect opportunity, and he had a feeling he was going to get it soon. The little ghost was pacing around in the big living room, when the silence was broken by a loud thump, then a distant crash. Suddenly, a wail of cackling laughter filled the house. The Ghostly Trio appeared, chasing each other around the living room, making everything quiver. Casper quickly slid underneath the couch, secretly watching his uncles make their merry mess. Soon the Ghostly Trio passed through the wall and slipped into the kitchen for breakfast.

Casper floated over to the doorway and peered inside. He saw Stretch, Fatso, and Stinkie sitting side by side at the table. They began gulping down a bunch of food and coffee. But the best part was that Casper's uncles were sitting with their backs to him.

Casper smiled slyly, knowing that he could sneak up on them, and they wouldn't know it until it was too late! Casper couldn't wait to find out if his uncles were ticklish.

Casper flew upstairs and found a stiff, long feather. He snickered evilly as he made his way back to the kitchen. He stepped silently inside, tiptoeing closer and closer to the unsuspecting Ghostly Trio.

The trio was chattering to each other as they scoffed down their breakfast. Stretch had just finished guzzling a jug of milk, when he cocked his head and squinted.

"Say, do you fellas hear something?" Stretch asked, simply.

"Yeah, it's called 'Stinkie had too many beans in his chili'!" Fatso teased, nudging at his buck-toothed brother.

"Ah!" Stinkie growled in irritation. "Shut your mouth and eat your cereal, Fatso!" He threw a bowl at the fat ghost's head. The three uncles carried on their conversations about silly things. Little did they know their nephew was approaching them from behind.

Casper picked Uncle Stinkie as his target, (since he happened to be the closest). Casper began wiggling the feather on Stinkie's side.

Stinkie began squirming and laughing uncontrollably.

Stretch and Fatso stared at him in confusion.

"H-Hey! Hehehehey! C-Cut it out! Hahahahaha! You're tickling me!" squealed Stinkie.

Fatso raised an eyebrow. "We're not tickling you."

"M-Mahahake it stahahahap, will ya? Hahahaha! I-I can't stahahahand it! Pl-Please! It tihihihickles!" laughed Stinkie as he wiggled around like a worm on a hook. But he couldn't seem to get a glimpse of who was tickling him.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Stretch said, frowning. He then floated up to see who was behind Stinkie.

"It's Casper!" Fatso announced before Stretch had a chance.

"Good morning," smiled Casper, still tickling Stinkie with the feather. Stretch and Fatso both snarled at their nephew in simple annoyance, but Stinkie had fallen out of his chair from laughter. He tried to get back up, but Casper rolled him over onto his back and sat on him.

"Tickle tickle!" Casper taunted, tickling all over his uncle's belly.

"NO! Nohohoho! Hahahahehehee! C-Casper! Don't! Dohohohon't!" Stinkie's begging and squeals of laughter were like music to Casper's ears.

"This sure is fun! Isn't it?" asked Casper with glee.

"Nohohohoho! Cahahasper! Q-Quit it! Hahahahahohohoho! Pl-Plehehease! St-Stop tickling my tummy! Stahahap t-tickling my tummhehehee! S-S-Somebody hehehelp mehehehe!" begged Stinkie through his laughter.

A wide-eyed Stretch and Fatso watched while Casper was tickling their buck-toothed brother into hysterics.

"Shouldn't we help Stinkie?" Fatso asked Stretch.

"Yes, we should," Stretch replied. "But…let's wait a bit." He smirked at Fatso, who soon began smirking also. Then they sat back down to enjoy the scene in front of them.

Casper was wiggling the long feather over every inch of Stinkie's stomach… which was fleshless, yet still somehow extremely ticklish. Casper also used the feather to tickle his uncle's neck and sides. Stinkie's shrieks were growing louder and louder by the minute. Berserk with laughter, he tried curling up to protect his ticklish spots, but Casper always managed to sneak in the feather. Soon he managed to scratch his little fingers into Stinkie's armpit…

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THERE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STAHAHAHAHAP! PLEHEHEHEHEHEEASE! HEEHEHEHEHEHE! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! YOU WIN! YOUHOHOHO WIHIHIHIN! HAHAHAHAHAHA! UNCLE!  **UNCLE!"** Poor ol' Stinkie writhed around on the floor, but was too weak and too hysterical to be able to do anything to stop his nephew. His white-bluish face turned bright red, and his eyes exploded into showers of tears.

At this point, Stretch and Fatso took pity on their brother, and decided he needed a rest. They glared at Casper, while yelling at him to stop. But the young ghost ignored them. He had just discovered that Stinkie was most ticklish under his arms and around his bellybutton. Then with an evil giggle, Casper began dipping the feather into Stinkie's bellybutton. He also managed to tickle his uncle's armpit at the same time.

Through his hysterical laughter, Stinkie screamed for Fatso and Stretch to help him.

"Hey, brat?" Stretch tried to get Casper's attention.

"Can't ya give Stinkie a break?" asked Fatso, tapping his nephew's small shoulder.

Casper smiled up at his other two uncles. "Well, okay." He finally stopped tickling Stinkie.

The buck-toothed ghost curled up in a ball to protect himself from anymore tickle attacks. Tears were dribbling down his beet-red cheeks. "Th-Thanks, fellas," he said breathlessly to his two brothers. Then he looked at Casper with a hateful, snarling glare.

Casper started snickering.

"Ah, sh-shut up!" growled Stinkie, trying to catch his breath.

"I didn't know you were so ticklish," said Casper with a sly grin.

Stinkie gulped. "Ya won't ever t-tickle me again…will ya?" His tone was nervous and pleading.

"Oh, yes I will," Casper sing-songed. He waved the feather around teasingly.

Stinkie whimpered in fear at the thought of being tickled by Casper on a regular basis. At this, Stretch and Fatso began chuckling to themselves.

Suddenly, Casper turned around and began smirking at Stretch and Fatso, which made the pair stop chuckling.

"C-Casper…wh-what's goin' on?" Stretch nervously inquired as his nephew started floating towards him and Fatso.

"Tickle tickle!" Casper grinned as he began tickling Fatso's big, jello-like belly with his little fingers. Fatso's booming laughter shook the whole kitchen.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO! PLEEHEEHEHEASE! OHH! C-CAHASPER! STAHAHAHAP TIHIHICKLING MEHEHEHEHE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! HOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOOHOHO! L-LEAVE ME ALOHOHONE! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

Casper thought his overweight uncle's laughter was very heartwarming. Casper was also delighted that Fatso was just as ticklish as Stinkie. "Gitchy gitchy goo!" Casper teased in a cutesy voice. He sat on his uncle's round belly, while tickling him all over with the feather. Then Casper buried his lips deeply into Fatso's bellybutton, and blew a big raspberry. Fatso shrieked and begged for mercy through his bellows of laughter.

"AAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHOPLEEHEEHEASE! I CAHAHAHAN'T STAHAHAHAHND IT! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! HOHOHOHOHOHHOHO! CAHAHAHAHASPERRR! STAAHAHAHAHHAHAP!"

But Casper didn't stop until Fatso had tears flowing down his fat, ruby-red face. "Had enough?" grinned the little ghost.

"Y-You're a mean…miserable…b-brat!" panted Fatso, shaking a pudgy fist at his rascally nephew.

Casper giggled to himself then looked over at Uncle Stretch.

Stretch did NOT like the look in his nephew's eyes. "Casper…I'm warning ya," he said nervously. "Stay away from me." He began backing up as Casper floated towards him with a sly smirk.

"So," Casper said. "Are  _you_  ticklish?"

Stretch gulped. "N-None of your business!" he snapped, getting very defensive. He folded his skinny arms across his stomach. "I'm warning ya, short-sheet, if ya come any closer with that feather I'm gonna - AH! Stop it! D-Don't! Nonononono! Hahahahaha! C-C-Cahahasper! Cut it out! Don't tickle me! Stahahahap! Q-Quit! Hohohohahahaha!"

Casper was tickling Stretch's sides with the feather. Stretch moved his arms away from his stomach to protect his sides. But as soon as Stretch's belly was exposed, Casper began tickling it. The tallest ghost let out a loud snort and begged for mercy through his cackling laughter. He wriggled and squirmed, trying in vain to get away. He considered turning himself invisible to hide from Casper, but he knew he couldn't hide from another ghost that way. Stretch was just way too hysterical with laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! OOHOHOHOHOO! N-NOT THE STOMACH! PL-PLEEHEHEHEASE! I-I'M WAHAHAY TOO TICKLISH ON M-MY STOMACHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! STAHAHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAT! Y-YOU'RE KIHIHIHILLING MEHEHEHEHE!"

"Oh, don't be silly," said Casper, giggling. "I can't be killing you! You're already a ghost, remember?" Then he dug all ten fingers into Stretch's underarms, which made the lanky ghost scream and jolt, banging his head on the floor. Laughing louder than ever now, he thrashed and threatened and punched. Casper was relentless.

While all this was going on, Fatso and Stinkie were both still curled up on the floor. Their eyes had grown as wide as frying pans when they saw Casper tickle their brother into hysterics.

"We should save Stretch," Stinkie said, at last.

"Aw, can't we watch for awhile longer?" whined Fatso. "This is priceless!"

"Yeah, but I feel for him…" Stinkie lamented.

Fatso agreed. Then the two ghosts drifted towards the other two on the floor. Stinkie then grabbed Casper by the head and lifted him off of Stretch.

"Hey kid, what's the idea of tickling us?" inquired Stinkie, still exhausted.

"Yeah…" Stretch said as he weakly wiped the tears of laughter off his lean face. "Th-That… was… torture."

"I was just getting some payback!" replied Casper, smiling smugly at his three uncles.

Stinkie gave his nephew a warning glare, then slowly let him go. Casper floated up toward the ceiling, hovering over his uncles. The young ghost was still grinning in victory.

The Ghostly Trio was kind of surprised at how ticklish they all were. Of course, they knew they were all very ticklish back when they were alive. But the three were ghosts now. Who would have guessed they'd still be just as ticklish as ever?

"I just knew that  _unfriendly_  little ghost would do something like this," Fatso said to his brothers.

"Me too," Stretch replied. "I could feel it in my bones. Well…sorta."

"Well, boys, it's only natural," explained Stinkie. "The kid had to get his revenge. Besides, we're the Ghostly Trio for cryin' out loud! Everybody hates us! So get over it!"

Suddenly, Casper's smile disappeared and his big eyes filled with concern. "I don't hate you guys," he said softly.

"Ah! Sure ya do! Good-bye!" Stinkie reached up and snatched Casper from the air, then he threw the little ghost across the kitchen like a volley ball. After Casper shook the stars out of his head, he drifted back over to the Ghostly Trio.

"Don't be mad at me," said Casper with a sad smile. "I was just having some fun… and you guys sure looked like you were enjoying it too!"

Then the Ghostly Trio blushed, which made Casper giggle.

"You're my uncles. I like you all alot."

The trio began blushing even more, looking somewhat uncomfortable upon hearing those gentle words.

"Uh, th-thanks… I guess," Stretch finally spoke up.

"Yeah, thanks, but… you're  _still_  a brat!" teased Fatso with a smirk.

Stinkie just rolled his eyes, trying to look annoyed. But he too was touched by Casper's kind words.

There was moment of calm silence between the group before Casper finally spoke up again. "At least now I know how to cheer you guys up whenever you're feeling cranky," said Casper, a mischievous glint coming back into his eyes.

His uncles suddenly got a nervous, kind-of-queasy feeling in their gut.

"W-W-What do ya mean?" They knew exactly what he meant.

Casper smirked as he hovered over them. He began wiggling his fingers. "Tickle tickle tickle!"

"Oh no! Not again!" moaned the Ghostly Trio in unison.

So Casper spent the rest of the afternoon tickling his uncles all over again. And the laughter of the ticklish Ghostly Trio could be heard a mile away.

The End


End file.
